Farrians
Farrian Biology The Farrians are the Dominion’s human race and as such discussing their biology would be rather redundant as they are essentially the same as humans with only minor differences. (Although their bodies are made of the building blocks of the Gaussverse rather than our real world universe.) At first glance they could best be thought of as another race or ethnicity of humans which is not present on earth. Despite this one could likely spot a Farrian in a crowd of earth humans. Farrians tend to be of slightly-below average height for humans and have slightly petite or slender builds. Their skin tones could range from tanned to a dark chestnut. Their eyes were often quite large and slightly slanted, and their noses squat to the face with somewhat rounded facial features being common. They could have a great diversity of eye colors with gray, green, blue and purple being the most common and the only color not being natural was red. About 25% of Farrians had freckles on their face and/or chest and shoulders. Because their homeworld’s environment is slightly warmer than earth and possessing higher gravity they did have modestly increased strength. Adapted to mostly to warmer climates they were good runners and sprinters and swimmer. This high gravity and atmospheric pressure made them have higher density bodies than earth humans meaning their weights were comparable to the somewhat heavier-set humans of earth, despite them appearing lighter. Farrians possessed regenerative teeth; in that if a tooth was lost, infected or broken a new one would grow and the old one would die and fall out. As such they did not have defined child and adult teeth and would grow new teeth as needed. Farrians were prone to getting a disease native to their home world known as Chromanulla flu. This would onset as a mild flu for children and a more severe illness for adults which could be life-threatening if not treated. When the illness subsided there was a high chance the body’s ability to produce pigments would fail resulting in white hair, pale skin and reddish eyes. However modern medical advances make the Chromanulla flu fairly easy to cure. The Farrians also had the third longest lifespan after Cauldarions (who are biologically immortal) and Hoytachians. Food Sources The Farrians are considered the best farmers in the Dominion and had the highest percentage per capita of citizens invested in farming or other food-related industries. A large percentage of Farrians were vegetarian or vegan by choice as well, meaning that most of the meat they produced was often exported to buyers of other species. The Farrians grew hundreds of types of crops, plants native to their homeworld; and it would be impossible to list them all. However some of the most common ones included: Some of their most common exports are the Urcho, a purple fruit native to their homeworld similar to real-world forms of citrus in taste and nutritional content. These fruits are quite large depending upon the exacting variety and were typically eaten for or as part of a breakfast. The Pegni were large yellowish-brown gourds with an inside flesh like that of a potato that were also rather common. These vegetables are very easy to grow, and grow to maturity in as little as three weeks, and often the first crop young Farrians lean to seed and harvest due to their simplicity and hardy nature. They would stay fresh for a very long time when properly preserved or pickled and were rich in calories and nutrients. The Gami, a ribbed fruit with the size, texture and taste of a granny smith apple, which is typically associated with Katharians was actually of Farrian origin but heavily imported by the Katharians. Shibrish is an herb or spice that came in several varieties; having a distinctive smell like cilantro or parsley, it had a calming effect on an upset stomach and could be used to medicate during mild illness. Kysper Rinds are another common spice which gave things a hot, peppery texture. Cypher Lily tea is another export; commonly associated with the Go’shii, it was actually more commonly farmed by the Farrians and then sold to them. The tea had medicinal properties, depending upon the variety, helping to calm one down to sleep less fitfully, mediate emotions and hormones, induce a state of sexual bliss and lust, through the most famous variety of tea mediated muscle growth and fat burn making it an extremely useful tea for those wishing to improve their physical health and appearance without putting fourth much work. Gnarlwood trees are another common export. Gnarlwood trees was notoriously hard to grow, slow growing and easily lost to disease. Their wood was prized for its beauty, density and strength containing a number of reds, yellows, oranges, numbers and grays in spiraling patterns. The leaves could be eaten as part of a salad and the coconut-sized seeds bore a flesh that when baked had a flavor similar to that of extremely rich chocolate while also providing a bounty of nutrients. Farrians are also the original Urngoth-hearders. Urngoths were large stocky creatures coming in several varieties. These creatures could be milked for a yellowish-brown chalky milk rich in nutrients and low in sugar, or killed and eaten for a meat tougher than any common meat on earth but exceptionally flavorful. Frequently made into steaks or preserved as jerky for interstellar voyages. Culture History Upon achieving sentient intelligence the Farrians spread out across their planet into various tribes and kingdoms. For several millennia (far longer than real-world history) hundreds of these kingdoms warred with one another, countless empires and cultures rising and falling and technologies being discovered, forgotten and rediscovered. Though each empire had different customs and traditions they did share common features; with the most notable being the construction of pyramid-palaces. A trend which started early on in the long history of the planet; with each empire constructing larger and more elaborate palaces and seats of government in an effort to outdo their rivals, as such the planet Farr is dotted by numerous massive stone pyramids in various states of decay. Because of their planet’s thick atmosphere harsh storms and monsoons were common meaning most homes were built rather sturdy and often elevated to keep them safe from flooding. They made effective governors and diplomats and had one of the best governmental systems pre-unification; a self-regulating socialist democracy which had unified many of the major nations on the planet allowing them to focus on research and develop the technology to achieve spaceflight. Family Customs Farrians had a somewhat pyramid shaped society during ancient times. In where extended families would live together commonly in large compounds or complexes. Historically only a dozen or so of these very large families would comprise a kingdom with smaller ones budding out occasionally. Known to have a highly diverse range of world views and philosophies, these extended families often had their own values; somewhat similar to Cauldarion houses though even more varied. Some families valued war, honor and strength. Others valued peace, compassion and spirituality, while still others valued knowledge and intelligence, or some combination of the above. This led to them being viewed by the wider galactic community as something of a mixed bag; with some ideals each species could agree with and some that they disagreed with. Other Customs Due to their culture’s slant towards farming, Many Farrians celebrated harvests and plantings of various crops. As each planet had a different seasonal cycle and bore host to different crops that grew at different speeds, these harvest and planting festivals varied based upon the planet’s seasons and rotation, leading planets to have independent holidays. These holidays were often adopted into other cultures and celebrations. Food was treated as a semi-sacred element to their culture, and daytime schedules were often structured around meals. It was seen as distasteful to waste food or eat in a messy or unappealing way or to waste food that was offered to you. Farrians were very accepting of physical contact, even of other races. In diplomatic events they might hug or kiss on the hand of strangers, sometimes even if they were on sour terms. This was also the case for acquaintances, mentor-apprentice and employer-employee relationships; and this rule was really only exempt in military circles. Farrians were generally very open to augmenting their bodies with cybernetics or gene splicing; and had a high degree of fidelity over what they chose to do, opting for brain augments that made them nearly as intelligent as Mediocines or as tough as Cauldarions. Many of them reasoned that through becoming such seasoned farmers that they had already been tampering with genetics and evolution for a very long time, and saw no harm in artificially augmenting their bodies with genetics or cybernetics, as it could be no different as to say, planting a stick such that a vine-like plant can grow. Of course their bodies could only handle a limited number of augments before suffering strain on their bodies. Role in Dominion Society The Farrians are most known for their role in the formation of the Dominion, as the government system they at the time used to govern the several kingdoms of their homeworld and their colonies was adopted to be the GD’s primary form of government. As they are adaptable they tended to be smattered about; taking odd jobs wherever it suited them based upon their own interests. They produced the highest percentage of artists and writers of any race. There were quite a few Farrian farmers in the eastern sector of the galaxy. Though synthetically produced food could easily feed everyone in the galaxy ten times over, organically grown food was considered a luxury for its better taste and nutritional content and was the primary export of their sector of the galaxy. Since their culture controls one of the largest sectors, which is mostly sparsely populated they also have a history as traders, business owners and starship navigators. Category:Aliens